


(Trying to) Fly with Us

by saltygreentea



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Crushing, Fluff, Geonhak-centered, Getting Together, High School, Idols, M/M, They might show up later on who knows, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Youngjo and Geonhak are besties uwu, cute stuff, dongju is a lil shit sometimes but its all good we love him, established Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, i am so sarcastic in my writing but I suppose thats obvious, i can physically only write cheesy fluff with happy endings, i mean they kinda are but not really, italicized sentences are Geonhak's thoughts, mentions of MAS/Onewe, no beta bc im embarrassed to let people read my trash, oh I guess Xiwoong are too but wbk, this may or may not be inspired by the Love Live franchise ahah-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltygreentea/pseuds/saltygreentea
Summary: It's their final year of high school, so why not make it memorable? Geonhak is so very thankful Youngjo hadn't chosen to do something stupid and drastic just to make this year stand out (like purposely flunking school or pulling a huge prank) but starting an idol group? Is that really any better?A cheesy Geonhak-centered shoujo-manga-esque fic about some boys being young, trying to live out their dreams and falling in love.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	(Trying to) Fly with Us

**Author's Note:**

> soooo I started this in like? September?? Ive had this AU idea forever but couldn't bring myself to put it into words until then, but then I forgot about this whole thing for the next few months and theeeeen I got an odd urge to complete this first chapter and publish it. Long journey I guess.  
>   
> Oh yea their ages:  
> Youngjo: 3rd Year (Senior/12th grade)  
> Seoho: 3rd Year (Senior)  
> Geonhak: 3rd Year (Senior)  
> Keonhee: 2nd Year (Junior/11th grade)  
> Hwanwoong: 2nd Year (Junior)  
> Dongju: 1st Year (Sophomore/10th grade)
> 
> Obviously they're in Korea so they are 3 years of high school but I call Dongju a freshman at some point? Because he's in his first year of high school? But technically he would be a sophomore in the States. Yeah.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy my first published work on here about boys being whipped for boys.

Youngjo had said (with great enthusiasm) that he was going to start a “band” or whatever. No, not a band. There already was a school band. MAS, right? What Youngjo was trying to start was an _idol group_. 

Geonhak believed that Youngjo’s grand dreams of someday becoming an idol should really just stay in his middle school diary, not dominating his 17-year-old brain. _Maybe_ he should be more concerned with his slightly disappointing history grades. Alas, Geonhak cared about his best friend’s feelings too much to say it to his face. 

“Do you think these posters are flashy enough? Enough to _grab_ your attention? I tried to get Hwanwoong to help in designing but he said that being our main dancer was already too much responsibility,” Youngjo laughed as he pinned the colorful piece of paper that read “Idol group: Recruiting 3 more members!!!!” onto the bulletin board. That was the _seventh_ poster he had already pinned onto the _same_ bulletin board. The density of the posters made them look more like those annoying adverts you see on the street offering cheap plumbing that are just trying way too hard.

The boys were in the main hallway of the school, where their posters would be on full display to hundreds of students during school hours. Hopefully (-Youngjo.) Unfortunately (-Geonhak.) It was already nearing 5 pm but Youngjo seemed to be taking his sweet time. A quick glance out the window behind them confirmed that the sun had even started setting (it was November after all.) He started rambling about his aspirations and worries regarding the group as he pinned more and more posters onto the board, “Imagine if no one came to our debut performance ahaha...” 

Geonhak paid near zero attention to what the elder was saying as he just stood there with his hands buried in his blazer pockets, thinking of what to make for dinner that night.

“Do you think I’m allowed to put some of these up in the auditorium? Would that be deemed as a ‘distraction’? Or is that too much...” 

_Maybe I’ll make fried rice with the leftovers...nah, I’m too tired...I guess I’ll just have ramyeon…_

For as long as Geonhak had known his best friend, Youngjo had always dreamed of becoming an idol. When they were in elementary school, Youngjo would bombard him with music videos and live stages of his favorite boy groups and soloists when they were hanging out after school. It wasn’t even a dream anymore, it was a goal.

Geonhak never thought that Youngjo was serious about this goal that appeared to be lightyears away, until he applied for his first audition in middle school. He watched Youngjo practice on his own for hours a day, and still maintain a good performance in school. Geonhak thought that this goal was childish, unrealistic even, but he admired the elder’s determination and will and tried his best to show support for his friend. 

But when the aspiring idol failed his 50th audition the year before, Geonhak witnessed Kim Youngjo, the boy filled to the brim with smiles and optimism, cry from a mixture of disappointment and frustration. The first time you see your best friend cry really hurts and Geonhak will ever forget the hours he held Youngjo as the latter sobbed. 

Since then, Youngjo hadn’t applied for any more auditions. Geonhak was sure his will to fight had been crushed, defeated...until on one of the first days of the school year Youngjo got the idea of starting his own boy group in school.

Therefore for the last 2 months, the senior begged and pleaded with the student council to accept his “new club proposal.” The school had never even had a dance team before (much to Hwanwoong’s dismay) as it was stubborn in holding an image of one of those chi-chi schools that heavily emphasized the importance of academics, yada yada yada. Having a band was already a stretch. Every time the school council turned him down, Youngjo would prove himself even more stubborn than the school itself and return the next day holding the same proposal form firmly in his hands. Frankly, the poor student council president was tired of seeing her classmate literally beg on his knees every day just for her to say “no.” 

_2 months straight of begging really paid off, I guess._

_Ok, enough flashbacking._

Youngjo turned towards the taller boy and furrowed his brows, “Dude, you’re making the face. The ‘I’m pretending to listen to your bullshit’ face. I’ve known you for long enough to be able to tell, you know.”

Pulling himself out of his great inner turmoil ( _what to eat for dinner is no fun and games!!!_ ), Geonhak blinked and frowned “For once I was hoping you’d start rambling about your boyfriend or something. That would be _much_ more interesting.”

Youngjo narrowed his eyes and playfully whacked the younger on the arm, “Hey, you’re co-leader of the group you know. You’re supposed to be _helping_.”

Geonhak was about to reply with some of his signature sass when familiar laughter caught their attention. Hwanwoong and some taller guy with chocolate-colored hair appeared around the corner. (Well, he supposed most of the guys in their school were taller than Hwanwoong.) 

That other guy just happened to be that one (kinda cute) freshman Geonhak had been paying extra attention to. Unfortunately (or fortunately, it depends on how you want to look at it) Dongju is way too pretty for Geonhak’s gay ass to admit and he has never been the same. God somehow thought it was a great idea to put Dongju in the same math class as Geonhak, probably just to watch how the whipped student would fall apart. Curse Dongju for being so damn perfect and smart to be placed in a higher-level math class. From what Geonhak had seen, Dongju seemed to be a model student, just extremely quiet. The expression he always wore looked like he could barely give one single shit about math.

“Woongie!!!” Youngjo pounced toward his boyfriend and engulfed the younger boy in his arms. The sudden action caused Dongju to distort his pretty face.

“Ew, stop. Not in front of people.” the shortest boy tried to wiggle himself out of his PDA-loving boyfriend’s embrace.

Geonhak smiled. Though he wouldn’t admit it, unless he was offered free lunch, seeing those two together doing “gross couple things” was a delight...but also not always the prettiest sight.

“Uh, hey.” 

Geonhak was too focused on watching Hwanwoong fight a battle he couldn’t win, so when Dongju suddenly approached him, he surprisingly wasn’t as gay-panicked as he thought he’d be. _Thank God. Or whoever’s up there._

“Oh, hi.”

Cue 10 seconds of awkward silence full of staring and shuffling. Until Dongju took the initiative and cleared his throat.

“Hwanwoong-hyung was actually trying to convince me to join your group just now. He really just wants to make Youngjo-hyung happy, huh,” he glanced at the disgustingly sweet couple having a little banter a few feet away from them and narrowed his eyes.

Not the best conversation starter, but better than whatever Geonhak would have come up with.

“Yeah, they are absolutely revolting,” the elder managed to reply. They both grimaced as Youngjo smashed his mouth onto the top of Hwanwoong’s head.

“At least that didn’t go on Woongie-hyung’s mouth,” Dongju stuck his tongue out in disgust.

_That was kinda cute._

Geonhak just kinda stared at the boy’s cute expression, until he remembered that conversations require constant back and forth replies, so he coughed out an awkward laugh. This was an unconventional first conversation anyway—it was pretty awkward and the couple being gross in the background did not make it any better.

“Yeah…so...are you gonna join? Our group, I mean?” Geonhak figured that he should bring back the original topic.

Dongju’s eyes perked up at the question. “Hmm...I dunno. Yet.” He started to fiddle his fingers under his sweater paws (which seemed like one of those cute little habits people have, Geonhak thought.) “I like singing and all, but I don’t think I’m very good? And I’m kinda stiff when it comes to dancing.”

“That’s completely alright,” Geonhak said with sudden confidence, “think of this club, group, or whatever, as more of a learning experience, rather than a serious endeavor. We’re just high school students trying to have fun, you know?”

Dongju’s eyebrows rose and his lips were painted into a smirk “That was pretty deep.”

Geonhak smiled back and added on, “That was what Youngjo-hyung said anyway. I’m too occupied with deciding what to have for dinner to actually think of something like that.”

That made Dongju laugh with genuine, and that rich laughter easily and quickly became one of Geonhak’s favorite sounds. He broke out laughing softly along with the younger.

“Hey, boys, sorry to interrupt the potentially blossoming romance (more like the cute conversation that makes up the only real meat of this chapter), but we gotta get back to work,” the acquaintances turned towards the couple upon hearing Youngjo nagging. 

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Geonhak brushed off the embarrassing comment his hyung made and cursed his blood for circulating so well that it causes his cheeks to redden. A lot.

“Well, to be fair, can you really call sticking multi-colored pieces of computer paper to every flat surface to see ‘work’?” Hwanwoong shrugged and grinned, while Youngjo pouted, feigning anger. (But can he really be mad at Hwanwoong? Whipped behavior.) 

“Wow, Woongie-hyung. Actually being funny for once,” the youngest of the group teased his friend, clearly unbothered by Youngjo’s comment.

_So he’s a little brat, huh? Somehow I don't mind..._

Comedically, a few of the thirteen posters on the bulletin board fell off at once, triggering a groan out of Youngjo and some giggles out of the younger three.

“You know what? After we clean up this mess, let’s all head home together. We don’t want Youngjo having a breakdown over our ‘debut’ on the bus all alone,” Hwanwoong suggested with a chuckle as he linked arms with his pouting boyfriend.

The four boys laughed together, like old friends, even though some just met, that have known each other forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> uhh I'm not entirely set on continuing this? I only really have a broad idea of what happens next so and honestly I winged writing this and made everything up along the way?? I only really write one-shots and this is my first chaptered work...so please show this some love if you'd like to see me update this!!


End file.
